dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Oguri Shun
| Imagem=Arquivo:OguriShun_180px.jpg | Nome= 小栗旬 (おぐり　しゅん) | CidadeNatal=Kodaira, Tokyo, Japão | Nascimento=26/12/1982 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator, diretor e seiyu | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 小栗旬 (おぐり　しゅん) *'Nome (romaji):' Oguri Shun *'Apelidos:' Ogushun, Guri, Ogurin *'Profissão:' Ator, diretor e seiyu *'Data de Nascimento:' 26/12/1982 *'Local de Nascimento:' Kodaira, Tokyo, Japão *'Altura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 74kg * Hobbies: Computadores, carros e surfe *'Signo:' Capricornio *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Esposa/atriz & modelo Yamada Yu, Pai/diretor de teatro Oguri Tetsuya, irmão mais velho/ex ator de teatro Oguri Ryo e uma irmã mais velha *'Agencia:' Tristone Sobre Shun Shun estreou em um pequeno filme quando ele tinha 13 anos ... Ele começou a ganhar a atenção do público quando ele fez o papel de 'Uchiyama Haruhiko' mas comumente chamado de "Uchi" no drama de sucesso Gokusen no final de 2002, mas foi somente em 2005 que ele teve um papel que o fez despontar de vez como 'Hanazawa Rui' no grande e popular drama Hana Yori Dango e ele cresceu de vez ... Ele ganhou ainda mais atenção quando fez o papel de 'Sano Izumi' em Hanazakari no Kimitachi e em 2007. Ele também teve o seu primeiro grande papel principal como um jovem detetive inteligente como 'Kudo Shinichi' em Detective Conan um live action ... Embora a sua estréia real liderando um papel tenha sido em Hitsuji no Uta no final de 2002. Além de ser um ator talentoso, ele também é um seiyu (termo basico japonês para 'dublador') e tem fornecido a sua voz para diversas animações. Ele também estrelou diversas peças com a ajuda de suas raízes teatrais. Ele também é um Dj. Shun também se tornou um maduro e completo diretor ... Ele fez a sua primeira estréia como diretor, dirigindo um comercial em 2009, entretanto, o seu maior projeto de direção foi dirigindo o seu primeiro filme intitulado Surely Someday, que foi lançado em 17 de Julho de 2010 por todo o Japão. Ele namorou a atriz & modelo Yamada Yu durante 4 anos e o casal registrou e oficializou o seu casamento em 14 de Março de 2012. Aparentemente esta também é a mesma data em que o casal começou a namorar a 4 anos atrás. Dramas *CRISIS (KTV, 2017) *Tokyo Sentimental (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015, ep2, 6, 9, 10) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *BORDER como Ishikawa Ango (TV Asahi, 2014) *Woman (NTV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special AIR Doctor (Fuji TV, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS as Takakura So (Fuji TV, 2009) *Smile as Hayashi Seiji (TBS, 2009) *Tenchijin as Ishida Mitsunari (NHK, 2009) *Ketto! Rojinto (WOWOW, 2009) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP as Sano Izumi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yume wo Kanaeru Zo as Nogami Kohei (YTV, 2008) *Binbo Danshi as Koyama Kazumi (NTV, 2008) *Detective Conan 2 as Kudo Shinichi (NTV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e as Sano Izumi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 as Hanazawa Rui (TBS, 2007) *Detective Conan 1 as Kudo Shinichi (YTV, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe as Minamoto Munetaka (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yuuki as Hama (NTV, 2006) *El Poporazzi ga Yuku!! (NHK, 2006) *Hana Yori Dango as Hanazawa Rui (TBS, 2005) *24 no Hitomi (NTV 2005) *Densha Otoko as Minamoto Munetaka (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koto as Mizuki Shinichi (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yoshitsune as Kajiwara Kagesue (NHK, 2005) *Aikurushii as Yaguchi Junichi (TBS, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 as Kono Kazuya (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin as Nakano Oenomiko (NHK, 2005) *Tokyo Shounen (TBS, 2004, SP) - this SP is not to be confused with a 2007 movie of the same title. *Division 1 Hungry Kid (Fuji TV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Yomi no Mori (Fuji TV, 2004, SP) *Fire Boys as Yazawa Ken (Fuji TV, 2004, ep4) *Stand Up!! as Enami Koji (TBS, 2003) *Gokusen SP as "Uchi" / Uchiyama Haruhiko (NTV, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (Fuji TV, 2003) *Tengoku no Daisuke e as Sato Daisuke (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen as "Uchi" / Uchiyama Haruhiko (NTV, 2002) *Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro as Kishida Takumi (NTV, 2001) *Heart (NHK, 2001) *Cherry (チェリー) as Yamazaki Hiroshi (NTV, 2001) *Pure Soul as Takahara Manabu (YTV, 2001) *X Sensei (X先生) as Hamazaki Teruki (TBS, 2001) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ashita wo Dakishimete (NTV, 2000) *Summer Snow as Shinoda Jun (TBS, 2000) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park as Yoshikazu (TBS, 2000, ep2) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Great Teacher Onizuka SP as Yoshikawa Noboru (Fuji TV, 1999) *Great Teacher Onizuka as Yoshikawa Noboru (Fuji TV, 1998) *Sore Ga Kotae Da! (Fuji TV, 1997) *Shouri no Megami (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hideyoshi (NHK, 1996) *Kaiki Club (Fuji TV, 1995) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) Filmes *Terra Formars (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto (2015) *Lupin III (2014) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock - as Captain Harlock (voice) (2013) *Shonen H (2013) *Odoru Daisosasen The Final Arata Naru Kibo (2012) *Gusukobudori no Denki - as Budori (voice) (2012) *Uchu Kyodai (2012) *Eiga Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima - Animaru Adobencha - as Shun Amaguri (voice) (2012) *Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) *Yang Guifei (2011) *Gaku: Minna no Yama / Peak: The Rescuers (2011) *Odoru Daisosasen 3 (2010) *Surely Someday (director - 2010) *Tajomaru (2009) *Gokusen: The Movie (2009) *Crows ZERO II (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008, cameo) *Hana Yori Dango -Final- (2008) *Surf's Up (Japanese dub) (2007) *Crows ZERO (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Kisaragi (2007) *Sakuran (2007) *Otoshimono / Ghost Train (2006) *Waters (2006) *Rinne / Reincarnation as Onishi Kazuya (2006) *Life on the Long Board (2005) *Azumi 2 as Ginkaku (Toho, 2005) *The Neighbor No. Thirteen as Juzo Murasaki (2005) *Is. A (2004) *Haken Kuroitsu no Tsubasa (2004) *Spring Story (2003) *Robot Contest (Toho, 2003) *Azumi as Nachi (Toho, 2003) *Hitsuji no Uta (2002) *Shiawase Kazoku Keiga as Hirose (1999) Propagandas *Kirin Namacha (2007~2009) *CM no CM (2007) *Knorr Cup a Soup *Glico *Ribobitan Fine *J-Phone *Bandai *Sony Ericsson *Shiseido UNO *NTT 'Hikari Life' *Adidas Prêmios *'74º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Rich Man, Poor Woman *'16º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012):' Melhor Ator por Rich Man, Poor Woman *'MTV Student Voice Awards:' Melhor Ator (2008) *'17º Japan Movie Critics Awards:' Melhor Ator por 'Crows ZERO' (2008) *'45º Golden Arrow Awards:' Prêmio de Transmissão (Drama) (2008) *'DVD Data Awards:' Melhor Talento (2008) *'Japan Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award' (2008) *'16º Hashida Rookie of the Year Award' por 'Hana Yori Dango 2' (2008) *'Elan d'or Awards:' Prêmio Estreante (2008) *'2007 Annual Drama Grand Prix Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por 'Hana Yori Dango 2' (2007) *'MTV Student Voice Awards:' Melhor Ator (2007) *'TVnavi Magazine 2007 Drama Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por 'Hanazakari no Kimitachi e' (2007) Trivia *Em 2007, ele lançou o seu próprio programa de radio no All Night Nippon. Os seus ouvintes o apelidaram de "Shunkerbelle". O programa de radio acabou no final de Março de 2009. *Apesar de seu talento em atuação, Oguri Shun prefere papéis coadjuvantes em filmes & dramas de TV, mas ele adora atuar como personagem principal em peças de teatro. *Ele tem um problema chamado 'Pectus Excavatum', que é uma desordem que afeta o crescimento de várias costelas e eles crescem de forma anormal fazendo com que o seu tórax apareça de forma como uma cavidade interna ou deformada. Em mais de 45% dos casos esta desordem se dá através da hereditariedade. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *Wikipedia Americana *JDorama.com *Shun's All Night Nippon site Categoria:JAtor